No Time Like the Present
No Time Like the Present is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-third episode of Internet Season 3, and 77th episode overall. HTF Episode Description It wouldn’t be Christmas without a season themed episode! Happy Holidays! Plot On Christmas Eve, Santa Claus Lumpy comes down the chimney of an apartment and lays a present under a tree. The light turns on, much to his suspense. A tired Handy walks in the living room and spots his present under the tree. Lumpy peeps out of the fireplace in satisfaction. Handy tries to open the gift, but fails. He bites on the ribbon and pulls it, only to tighten it. For the last resort, he bites onto a knife, but loses his grip and causes it to impale his foot, apparently making him unable to move. Panicking, Handy spots a saw in his toolbox. One floor below, Lumpy puts a gift under the Mole's tree. The Mole passes by and Lumpy is shocked at first. But as he sits on his couch, Lumpy realizes he is blind, and takes advantage of it by eating his cookies. Back upstairs, Handy saws the floor underneath his foot in order to get rid of the knife, only to get himself stuck through the hole and cause the Mole's ceiling fan to decapitate Lumpy. A piece of his flesh crashes through the window, and another lands on the record player and it plays his screams in a loop. The Mole hears this and goes to stop the noise. Handy bites on the ribbon of his gift to save him, but he and the gift are forced through the hole and his corpse lands on the Mole's firewood pile. The Mole stops his record from playing, and puts it on to some Christmas music. He feels the cold come in from his window, of course, Mole then throws Handy's corpse in the fireplace. He walks back to his couch, however he slips on a piece of Lumpy's flesh and gets stabbed through the neck by the shattered glass of his window. His head slices off and lands on top of a half-made snowman. Back in Handy's room, the wind blows away some of the wrapping of Handy's gift, revealing his gift to be a pair of winter gloves. Moral "A hug is a great gift - one size fits all and it's easy to exchange!" Deaths #Lumpy's head is sliced by The Mole's ceiling fan. #Handy is squeezed through a hole he made in the ground, which turns him into a bloody cylinder. #The Mole gets decapitated after he impales his neck on a glass shard from a broken window. Injuries #Handy's left foot gets stabbed by a knife after it slips from his mouth. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change place twice. #Handy's tools change place once. #The Mole's mole changes place 3 times. # Handy pulling the ribbon enough to tighten wrapping paper should have picked the present off the ground. #The saw was at least one meter away from Handy, so it's unknown how he could even reach it. However, like other Handy moments, he's able to complete tasks as long as its off-screen. #On YouTube, this is listed as the 74th episode, even though ''Breaking Wind'' is the actual 74th episode. Trivia * The phrase "No Time Like The Present" means it's better to do something right now than later. * This the first time to show Handy's house from the outside, though the inside is nothing like the one in Shard at Work. The Mole is also seen living in the same building. It could be an apartment building. *This is the last episode of 2012, the next episode; ''By The Seat Of Your Pants'', ''would air two and a half months later. *This marks the third time a character dressed up like Santa. The first was Lifty in ''Easy For You to Sleigh, the second was Pop in Clause For Concern. *This marks the third time that The Mole is decapitated. The first was in Home is Where the Hurt is and the second was in All in Vein. *Like Bottled Up Inside, this episode's trailer also shows a character's injury despite the episode itself wasn't fully released. *Truffles appeared behind a tree when the Mole's head landed on a snowman. *The song on the Mole's record player was the HTF version of Oh Christmas Tree (as sung in Oh Xmas Tree, with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy's and Lumpy's voices heard). *Handy's gift references the joke that Handy usually has to do stuff involving hands or he gets stuff that involves hands. *The Blurb edition of Shard at Work was released on YouTube the same day this episode aired. *When The Mole is watching TV, you can hear what sounds like a slightly speaking human voice being played in reverse. *In Handy's apartment, there are pictures of tools and in Mole's, there are upside-down pictures of Generic Tree Friends. *On the Mole's Christmas tree, there are a few items that are not Christmas related. Those items include: A pair of scissors, a spoon, a chicken leg, a pencil, and a spatula. *This episode was uploaded on YouTube before ''Bottled Up Inside'', despite that the latter was aired first. *In this episode Handy's starring card is different from ''I Nub You'', since the "H" is blue instead of orange and the trees are absent. *Handy, The Mole and Lumpy died the reverse order they did in ''Don't Yank my Chain'', ''Concrete Solution'' and ''A Hole Lotta Love''. *There are no female characters in this episode. Giggles' voice was heard in the record player, however it was simply 'borrowed' from ''Oh Xmas Tree''. *No one survived in this episode. Truffles' cameo doesn't count. * Handy's death is similar to Cuddles' injury in ''Class Act''. * The YouTube thumbnail spoils Handy's injury before death. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Christmas episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Videos Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2012 Episodes